A Past Forgotten, A Love Discovered
by FearTheMuffin
Summary: What happens when a mysterious man appears to shake up the life of the shinigami, avenges an old love, and sets out for blood?  Rated T for mild language and gore.
1. Prolouge: He Fell From The Sky

Soul Society is now functioning as normal.

The 13 court guard squads take care of their normal duties, no emergencies for them to take care of except for the occasional spike of hollow activity. The winter war long since over. There were many casualties, but in the end the soul society got through it, and defeated Aizen. Largely due to the contributions, bravery, and fighting skill of a certain orange-haired substitute shinigami, but we'll check on him later. For now, let's focus on the beginning of the story, and the characters who this tale focuses on..

**Hueco Mundo**

A man, lying unconscious on the endless desert floor of Hueco Mundo, is approached by two strange figures. One a tall man, standing around 7'3", The other a shorter 5"8'. The tall man's fire-red hair flowing down the length of his entire body, the short man's brown shaggy hair hanging over his face and down to his shoulders. The tall man leaned closer to the body on the ground, his tan brown face showing obvious worry.

"Whaddya think happened?" the tall man asked, raising his eyebrow and kicking the unconscious man's foot.

"Hell if I know." the short man grunted, his pale skin showing strain as he picks up the body and opens a garganta, "We should probably dump it though. No use keeping it around here, and if the boss finds it, he'll ask questions that we don't know the answers to." he blinks quickly, throwing the body into the garganta.

"Let's see how the human world treats him" the tall man chuckles, turning and walking away with the short man as the garganta closes

**Human World**

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a driver yelled at the girl who had just absentmindedly walked in front of his car.

"Sorry! Sorry! Didn't see where I was going.. So sorry again!" the girl sheepishly called after the driver, sighing and shaking her head. "_I really need to get my head out of the clouds"_ she thought, walking down the sidewalk towards her house. "After a long, LONG day of schoolwork, I really need to just relax for a bit." she said to herself, "If I don't, I might accidentally blow my cover... if that happens, Captain Kuchiki will be extremely mad at me..."

She suddenly stopped as she heard a thunderclap above her, "That's strange, there's not a cloud in the sky..." she said aloud to distract the nearby civilians, narrowing her eyes as she knows full well what that sound really was. Her guess was right as the garganta opens up in the sky, but instead of someone stepping out, or any figures appearing inside it, a figure dropped out, literally DROPPED out of the garganta, and it was plummeting quickly towards solid earth. The girl opens her eyes wide and dashes off into the alley, exiting her gigai and stashing it behind the dumpster, pulling a tube of lipstick from her gigai's purse and smearing an "X" on the side of the dumpster so she could find it later. She returned the lipstick to the purse and ran off in the direction of the falling figure.

"_I don't think I'm going to make it in time!_" she thinks nervously to herself, flash stepping profusely to try and get there as fast as possible, she grimaces and dashes forward one last time before opening her eyes wide in shock and horror as the falling figure hits the ground, an explosion of asphalt, dirt, and metal following his trail back into the sky before raining down on the crash site.

"_Oh no!_" the girl thought worriedly, flash stepping the last mile or so to reach the crater the figure had left. When she arrived, her mouth gaped and her eyes started blinking rapidly in surprise and disbelief. There, in the center of the crater, was a boy, looked to be around maybe 15, maybe older, she couldn't really tell. The boy had silvery-white, wavy hair that flowed down to his shoulders, and strands of it curled over his face and rested on his forehead and cheeks. His skin was a tan-white, not brown but not pale either. He looked to be close to 5'11" she'd guess. The weirdest thing was, he wasn't crushed, nothing looked broken, and aside from a couple of bruises, he was completely ok. She walked into the crater, mystified by the sight in front of her.

"_This boy fell ALL that way... and he isn't even scratched?" _she inquires to herself, walking closer and kneeling down next to the boy, holding his head up with her left hand and checking for a pulse with the other. She almost leaped back in shock because of the fact that when she felt his wrists for a pulse, it was not only still there, but going at a normal rate. Her body started shaking out of shock, if nothing else.

"_This... how could this be possible?_" she asked to herself, trembling slightly when she heard a grumble and a bit of a grunt from the boy, making her jump a little in surprise.

"Um, wake up! Sir, kid, whatever. Please, wake up!" the girl pleaded, shaking the boy's head slightly.

The boy opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw almost made him pass out again. He saw a girl, looking to be around his age, with long, flowing, black hair and fair white skin, she looked to be about his height, too.. He smiled slightly and looked into her deep blue eyes, wondering why she's giving him such an odd look.

"What..." the boy starts, coughing a bit, "...What happened?" He blinks in confusion, looking around before sitting up, looking into the girl's eyes, "Where am I?"

The girl almost didn't answer, his almost lightning-struck silver eyes hypnotizing her in a way that she didn't even think the strongest of Kido could do. Answering the boy's question by saying

"You fell, a LONG ways. Now, I don't know what you're doing here, or where you came from, but this is the World of the Living. It's where the humans are." she blinks, "How much... do you... remember?" she inquires, albeit a bit forcefully.

The boy scratches his head, "I really don't remember anything except for two names. Mine, and her's". he nods firmly, patting the hilt of the katana attached to his belt.

The girl almost falls over from shock at hearing this, "Are... are you saying that's a zanpakuto?" she blinks questioningly.

The boy nods, "Yeah, so? Doesn't everyone have them?" he blinks a couple times, looking around, obviously confused.

The girl sighs, "_This will have to be dealt with and discussed later..._" she thinks to herself, smiling at the boy, "Let's start with the basics, what is YOUR name."

The boy smiles, extending a hand to shake, "My name is Sonam Ynar, and you?" he smiles.

The girl smiles slightly, shaking the boy's hand, "I'm Nadimar Vole, pleased to meet you."

The two smile and finish shaking hands before walking off to talk more about Sonam's past, and future.

Little did they know, that future was going to be at risk very soon...


	2. Chapter 1: Explanations to the Clueless

**I do not own bleach, or the canon characters. I do, however, own Sonam and Nadimar, plus their powers and abilities.**

Sonam glanced nervously around him as he followed Nadimar down the street. His silver hair shaking as his entire body shivered. Nadimar gave him an odd look and turned around to face him, stopping him in his tracks almost instantly.

"Look," Nadimar sighed concernedly, "You haven't stopped shaking since we left the area where you crashed, are you sure you're alright?" she tilts her head to look at him questioningly.

Sonam rubs the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just sort of scary not remembering anything but three names." He frowns slightly.

Nadimar looks him over cautiously before blinking a bit, "Wait, three names? I thought you only remembered yours, and your swords'?" she blinks a couple of times in confusion.

Sonam raises his eyebrow, "You told me your name when you pulled me from that crater, so now I know three."

Nadimar bites her lower lip slightly, "_Aww, he's such a sweetheart._" She thinks to herself, thinking about where this guy had come from, what exactly he was, and why he fell out of a g-

"Where were we supposed to be going, again?" Sonam asks, glancing back at the girl, effectively cutting her off mid-thought train. She shakes her head and falls into place beside Sonam, walking casually down the street as she checked all the nearby alleys for signs of the lipstick mark she had made earlier.

"I told you, we're going to find my Gigai." She grumbles, wishing there weren't so many ally-ways in Karakura Town.

Sonam taps a small rock with his shoe, and starts bumping it across the road as he walks along, "Yeah, but you really didn't explain to me what a Gigai ISexactly." He looks at Nadimar thoughtfully.

Nadimar sighs, finally recognizing the dumpster with the red "X" smeared on the side. "Aha!" she exclaims, running up to the dumpster and pulling it aside, pulling her Gigai out from behind it.

Sonam stares blankly at the body in confusion, "So this… replica.. is a Gigai?" he raises his eyebrow at Nadimar.

Nadimar sighs, "It's an artificial body. The humans can't see us soul reapers so to be able to interact with humans we use these artificial bodies. They seal our spiritual pressure inside and allow us to be visible as solid human beings to the others." She nods firmly as she finished explaining, slipping into her Gigai and brushing some of the dirt off of the clothes.

Sonam raises his eyebrow, "Don't I get one?" he tilts his head, "I want to be visible as well, if at all possible." He rubs the back of his head nervously.

Nadimar thinks to herself for a moment, looking the boy over and blushing as she did so. The crash had ripped his black jacket to pieces, leaving him in a form-fitting grey tank-top (He had obviously trained a lot, if you get my meaning.), cowboy boots, and blue jeans. The kind of outfit you'd see a human wearing. She rubs her chin, wondering how this boy, who fell out of a garganta, could look so much like a human.

She thinks for a long moment before remembering a place that could help him out, smiling slightly and grabbing his arm as she pulled him down the street, "I know a place where we can get you one!" she smiles wide, Sonam sort of staring straight ahead and just going along for the ride as the female shinigami pulls him along.

Little did they know, that this scene was being watched by a mysterious figure in black robes standing on top of a nearby roof. He pulls a hell butterfly out of his robe and records a message to send back to soul society, "This message goes to Head Captain Yamamoto of the 13th Court Guard Squads. The target, Sonam Ynar, remembers nothing of his past. The wipe was complete." The mysterious man turns as his head catches the light, revealing a glimpse of bright orange hair. "Send courtesy of 3rd squad captain, Ichigo Kurosaki."

**...TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yeah, I know, this chap was short. But I really wanted to fit that cliffie in there right before I make another reveal. You guys are going to see how much things have changed around the worlds since the winter war ended. =D**

**Sonam: You do realize, Mason, that it's blantantly obvious my character's name is an anagram of yours… you're not being clever, you're being stupid.**

**Me: Um, shut up . . You're a character, your opinion doesn't matter here.**

**Nadimar: So what name is mine an anagram of? And why do you have me and your anagram in a love story? Are you trying to be subtle, Mason? It's not going to work.**

**Me: SHUT IT, THE BOTH OF YOU! OR I'LL FEED YOU TO WHEEZYWAITER'S ALLIGATORS .**

**Them: *shuts up***

**R&R guys, =D**


	3. Chapter 2: An Old Friend and a Gigai

**I don't own bleach, but I do own my characters.**

Sonam follows wearily behind the female shinigami, being half-dragged and half-carried at this point. "_Why do I need to be running all over the damn town? I fell out of the frickin' sky and this girl assumes she can just grab my arm and take me wherever?_" he blushes slightly at thinking about how Nadimar had her hand clamped firmly around his arm. He looks down to hide his blush when she turns around to smile at him

"Almost there!" Nadimar smiles, turning the corner and dragging Sonam in front of an old looking shop, someplace that might have been bulldozed if the lights in the window didn't indicate that someone was living here. Nadimar knocks on the door three times before it opens, a tall, skinny, pink haired boy standing there, about eye-level with Nadimar, the boy rubbing his eyes and wiping his hands on a silk shirt, having obviously just woken up.

The boy looks Nadimar over, "Oh, it's you. Well come on in I guess." The boy shrugs, turning around and walking into the shop.

Nadimar shakes her head and smiles, "Jinta, you never change. No matter how tall you've gotten, you're still that same little kid I used to come here to play with everytime I was in the world of the living" Nadimar smiles warmly, following Jinta into the shop and then chuckling as Jinta's cheeks flush bright red,

"That was a long time ago, things have changed." Jinta scowls "Now that Mr. Urahara and Mr. Tessai are gone, and Mistress Yoruichi went back to soul society.. things aren't the same at all." Jinta stared at the ground, his arms shaking visibly, before he shook his head and regained his composure, "Well, now that me and Ururu are running things, they've never been smoother." Jinta smiles.

Nadimar smiles warmly at Jinta, "I bet they haven't. Speaking of Ururu, where is she anyway?" Nadimar looks around for the little ponytailed girl she knew so well.

Jinta rubs the back of his head, "She's out in the city getting supplies for the store." Jinta smiles a bit, "Seems that, once Mr. Urahara died, the part of Ururu's programming that keeps her from aging physically stopped working. She looks like a full grown teenager, like me now. Jinta smiles sheepishly, "It's strange, because I've always thought of Ururu like a sister, but now I'm actually starting to like her a lot." He grins slightly.

Nadimar smiles wide, "Well if you're starting to like her, I doubt it's appropriate for you to, living under the same roof and all." She teased, laughing out loud at the look and the color on Jinta's face.

Sonam coughs out loud, making Nadimar open her eyes wide in realization, "Oh yeah, Jinta, we need one of Kisuke's old gigais. Not one of the reiatsu draining ones, but just an ordinary gigai.

Jinta strokes his chin then walks into the back of the shop. When he comes back out he's carrying a gigai roughly the same size as Sonam.

"Here ya go." Jinta says, laying it down, "It might be a bit of a tight fit but it'll work."

Nadimar grins, "Thank you Jinta, and I assume the regular fee is in order?"

Jinta waves his hand, "No fee, this one's on the house. Old friends get that sort of discount." He smiles

Nadimar smiles warmly, "Thank you Jinta, that's very kind of you."

Sonam picks up the gigai and flings it over his shoulder as Nadimar says, "We're going to head back to my place in Karakura. If anything comes up, you know where we are." She smiles

Jinta waves to the two, "You guys take care now." He smiles after them as they walk away. He looks down, then after the two, then into the back of the shop as he walks back there. Picking up a radio and pressing the emergency signal button, Jinta taps the desk waiting for the other line to pick up, suddenly a burst of static and a voice from the other line.

"Hello, this is Head Captain Yamamoto speaking."

Jinta sighs, pressing the talk button, "This is Jinta of Urahara Shop. The target just passed through here, picked up a gigai, you guys did a good job. He's completely fried. I'd be surprised if he remembered his own name much less his past."

A silence went over the intercom for a few seconds before the head captain spoke up, "Very good Jinta. If you see them again, monitor their activity. This is of the highest priority. "

Jinto nods and sighs, "Yes, I understand sir. Jinta out." He puts down the radio and sighs.

"Oh Nadimar… what have you gotten yourself in to…"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Yeah, sorry, another cliffie, but closure is hard you guys, and this is my first fic, cut meh some slack D=

Anyway, lol.

**Sonam: Me and Nadimar have figured out exactly what you're trying to do with the name thing. We even unscrambled Nadimar's anagram name.**

**Me: What will it take for you two to say nothing?**

**Sonam: Let me talk more in your story dude, I seem like a total idiot just sitting there saying nothing like that.**

**Me: … I'll see what I can do.**

**R&R =D**


	4. Chapter 3: A Room and a Friend

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating yesterday. I was reading "My Immortal" and counting my brain cells as they DIED one by one...**

**I don't own bleach, but I do own my characters.**

**Anyway, onto the storeh =D**

**BTW, fluffeh stuff in this chappie. So lookout :P**

* * *

The wind whistled through the quiet streets of Karakura town as Sonam and Nadimar walked toward's Nadimar's place. The peaceful silence surrounding them making it kind of awkward when no one was talking.

"So..." Nadimar started, just trying to make conversation at this point, "Have you remembered anything else about who you are?"

Sonam shakes his head, "Not really, no.. I remember that I was someone of importance once... but I don't remember who at all." he frowns slightly

Nadimar looks over at Sonam, moving closer to him and hugging him tightly, causing Sonam to open his eyes wide in surprise.

Nadimar rests her head on Sonam's shoulder, "It's ok. I'm sure you'll remember in time. Just give it a while." she pulls her head back and smiles at him.

Sonam smiles slightly, hugging the girl back, "Thank you. I hope I will." he grins

Nadimar smirks, "Now that you're cheered up and not looking all emo. Let's go." she grins and grabs his arm again, pulling Sonam the rest of the way down the street and around the cornerbefore reaching an apartment complex. Walking inside, Nadimar looked sort of strange holding the air, and Sonam would've looked odd to anyone that could see him but he hadn't put on his gigai yet, and had it flung over his shoulder.

They step in the elevator and Nadimar hits the 30 button, as the ride glides up, Nadimar smiles over at Sonam, who smiles back awkwardly. Nadimar sighs softly, "_He seems like such a dweeb, but I don't know who or what he really is yet..._" she thinks to herself, staring at the number counter go up. 26.. 27.. 30..

She pulls Sonam out of the elevator and runs down the hall, stopping at room 3012 before pulling her key out of her pocket and swiping it, opening the door to reveal a small, one bedroom apartment with a kitchen, bathroom, dresser, and closet.

Nadimar steps out of her gigai and puts it in the corner, "Well here it is, it's not much, but it's home." she declares proudly, smiling and laying down on the bed.

Sonam looks around before laying his gigai in another corner and laying on the floor, "No, don't worry about it, it looks great." he smiles.

Nadimar turns to look at him and smiles, "Really? Thank you" she grins warmly.

Suddenly, the peace was broken by a senkaimon opening in the middle of the room, right next to Sonam's current laying position. Out of nowhere a foot comes out and steps on Sonam's stomach, pushing the body attached to the foot over him.

"Ok, so I'm here, and I got new orders." the person says.

Sonam quickly sits up and then proceeds to double over at the pain in his stomach, shaking his head and looking at the intruder, "Hey watch where yo..." he starts to say before stopping cold.. The person in front of him was a woman, probably around twenty or so, with short black hair and white skin. She had a way of standing to where you know not to mess with her, and Sonam didn't want to, despite this woman being around three inches shorter than him. She wore, what Sonam now knew was the standard shinigami uniform, with her katana strapped to her back.

"Hey, dude." the woman says, snapping Sonam out of it, "You gonna stare at me all day or would you like a camera?"

Sonam blinks a couple of times, "Oh, no sorry. Just surprised that you stepped on me is all."

The woman raises her eyebrow, "Oh, that was you? I thought I stepped on a whiny couch cushion." she shrugs.

Sonam scowls slightly at this as Nadimar tries her best not to crack up laughing.

The woman turns to Nadimar and sighs, "Like I said, new orders. The head captain has a target for you to check up on. Some poor sap who had to have his mind erased. The head captain isn't giving any information on this guy besides that he's top priority."

Nadimar shakes nervously and coughs, speaking under her breath, "Um, we have a case of amnesia standing right behind you so this might be him... and now you just let him know what happened."

The woman blinks and turns to look at Sonam, who is visibly scowling in rage now. "Ah, so you're the kid everyone's been talking about. Although I don't see why you had to have your mind wiped, not like you wrote terrible gothic wizard slash fics or anything..." the woman chuckled.

Sonam closes his eyes, his hands trembling visibly, "So... my memory was erased? If that's the case.. then who... or what.. am I?" he asks, choking out the last words.

Nadimar stands up and walks over to where Sonam is, sitting beside him and hugging him softly, "It's ok, we'll figure it out." she says reassuringly

"Hate to burst your bubble kid" the other woman says, "But once the head captain gets word of you helping him -she points to Sonam- get his memories back, he'll discharge you for sure.. and captain Kurosaki will have a fit."

Nadimar stands up, "I don't care. I'm going to help Sonam" she nods firmly.

The woman sighed, "Alright. I'll back you up on this, I won't rat you out and I'll ask Brandon not to either." she smiles and winks, "I might help you out on occasion too, if you ask nicely." she chuckles.

Nadimar smiles warmly, "That's all I ask. Thank you."

The woman nods, "You're welcome." She turns to Sonam, "So what's your name, stranger?"

Sonam raises his eyebrow, "Sonam... Sonam Ynar. And yours?"

The woman smiles, "Nikki. Nikki House."

Sonam raises his eyebrow, "American?"

Nikki chuckles, "Yep, American, Country, and proud of it."

Sonam grins, "Alright, that's cool then."

Nikki waves her hand in farewell to the two and opens a senkaimon back to the soul society, stepping through as it disappears.

"Well she's a character alright.." Sonam comments dryly.

Nadimar chuckles, "Yeah, but she's a good friend, too."

Sonam closes his eyes and lays on the floor, "So where to next?"

Nadimar shrugs, "I don't know, but it'll be interesting, wherever we go."

The smile at each other and trade good-nights before passing out. Sleeping in preparation for what the next day might hold...

And boy, they have NO idea.

**Couple of Author's Notes here.**

**First, I am aware that 30 floor apartment buildings in Japan might not be realistic, I didn't do the research, so what? This is BLEACH and I'm supposed to be realistic? Puh-leaze.**

**Second, the character of Nikki and the mention of a future character named Brandon are based around my bestest friend Nikki House (OMG I kno I was so creative with the character names, huh? =D) and the guy she's in love with, Brandon. I for one have never met the guy but I'm writing him in because it'll make my bestie happy cause she's madly in love and it's all very mushy and cute.**

**Third, YES I made the main characters hug and share some sweet moments. NO I will not be throwing them into a full fledged romance this early on.**

**R&R Please =D**


	5. Chapter 4: A Surprise Visit

**First off, I'd like to start by saying that if you caught the reference to the "My Immortal" fanfiction in the last chapter, you win Over 9000 geeky awesome points. You poor, soulless, sap.**

**I do not own bleach. But I own my characters.**

**On with the story, k?**

* * *

Sonam's eyes fluttered open as he groaned, rolling over on the floor and slamming his head into the nightstand, quickly waking him up the rest of the way as a stream of choice swears spill out of his mouth. He stands up and walks over to the sink, washing his face before going into the bathroom to shower.

Nadimar's eyes shoot open at the sound of the water running, she pulls herself up and stretches, brushing her teeth and washing her face before sitting down on the bed, waking herself up a bit while waiting for her turn to shower. She looks at the clock, "Seven A.M.? Wow. Earliest I've ever been up.." she stretches her arms out, "Then again, I am a light sleeper." she shrugs and flings her towel over her shoulder as she hears the water turn off.

Sonam comes out of the bathroom, fully dressed, toweling off his hair and shaking his head, letting it drop into it's usual shag. Nadimar opens her eyes wide in surprise.

"Your hair's naturally white and silver?" she inquires, looking at him strangely.

"Yeah, what of it?" Sonam asks curiously.

Nadima shakes her head, "Nothing." she says before stepping into the bathroom for her shower and slamming the door behind her.

Sonam raises his eyebrow and throws his shirt in the corner, hanging his hair towel over his shoulders and sitting on the bed in the room, elbows on his knees, staring at the ground and thinking, before suddenly "Hey- WOW!"

Sonam jumps at a familiar voice and dives for his shirt in the corner, slipping it on quickly and looking around the room, spotting Nikki looking out from a senkaimon in the corner.

"Geez dude, how much do you work out? You look like my captain! And he survived the winter war!" Nikki exclaims, smirking at a heavily blushing Sonam.

"Just please stop talking about it and tell me why you're here." Sonam growls, throwing the towel into the hamper and sitting down on the bed, Nikki stepping out of the senkaimon to talk to him.

"It's simple, really. I'm taking you and Nadimar back to Soul Society with me." Nikki grins at a gaping and shocked Sonam.

"Um, WHY?" Sonam asks loudly, blinking rapidly in shock.

"Because, silly." Nikki starts, "She has to get orders, I need to report my orders completed, and YOU have too great of a Reiatsu to stay in the human world. We need to take you to Soul Society and let you fight some people. See if we can't draw your power back out." Nikki grins.

Sonam shakes his head, rubbing his temples and grimacing, "Ok, you lost me there, my memories of my past are still all either nonexistent or too fuzzy to make out. But I will go with you guys, if only to see what I can do." he smiles.

Nikki smirks, "It's not your choice, but thank you for consenting. If you had said no I would've just dragged you by your shaggy white hair." Nikki smirks.

Sonam winces at the thought of it, "No, no, I'm fine, I'm going." he stammers.

Nikki smirks, blinking as the water turns off, "Oh, Nadimar's done. You'd better get ready to go. Put these on." she throws a pair of shinigami robes at him, "Otherwise you may attract unneeded attention BEFORE the mindless violence." she grins.

"Gee, thanks." Sonam rolls his eyes, walking into the kitchen and slipping out of his clothes and into the shinigami robes. "Wow, these are comfy." he grins, filling a glass of water and starting to drink it

Nikki smirks, "Yeah, in all the right places." causing Sonam to spit up his water all over the sink and start choking up someone, this provoking rolling laughter from Nikki.

"You... are... going to be... the DEATH of me..." Sonam coughs.

Nikki grins, "Well I hope not. Because I like seeing you defensive too much." she smirks.

Sonam rolls his eyes, smiling as Nadimar walks out of the bathroom, fully clothed in her shinigami uniform and ready. "What's going on here?" she raises her eyebrow inquisitively.

Nikki smiles at Nadimar, "You're both coming to seireitei with me, right now. Come on." she grins, grabbing both of them by the wrist and pulling all three of them through the gate, out into the open air of Seireitei... and their next adventure...

**Hooray for sucky endings .**

**Sorry, I really couldn't think of a BETTER place to end this, only worse places. So this is what you get.**

**So, yeah, they're in SS, cool? Idk. I don't know where I'm going with this yet. You'll probably figure it out before I do xD**

**Next chapter should have a character appearance from Canon, and maybe a name drop or two, we'll see. ^^**

**R&R =D**


	6. Chapter 5: A Surprise and an Explanation

**As always, thanks to mah friend Nikki House for being a great bestie and providing the character of Nikki, cause I'm so creative with the character names, right?**

**I don't own bleach, but I DO own my characters, and Nikki owns me, apparently. -.-**

Sonam looks around and gapes at the huge military complex in front of him. The place seemed to never end! He could just barely make out the faint silhouette of the walls of seireitei, the gates of which led to the rukongai.

Sonam looks around, blinking a couple of times in amazement, "T-t-this... is Soul Society?"

Nikki grins, "Yeah, this is Seireitei. Where we soul reapers chill and do our business."

Nadimar smiles, "Yep, this is indeed soul society. So where do we need to go first... orders or what?" she tilts her head questioningly

Nikki thinks for a minute, "I think we need to drop this dude off at the academy for some fighting first. See if his abilities kick in when pressured." she smirks

Sonam opens his eyes wide, "Whoah whoah, what? I have to FIGHT now? Since when do I need to get the snot beat out of me? No one said this was part of the deal!" he growls

Nikki chuckles, "No one told me I'd have to be stuck training the new guy, either." she smirks as Nadimar almost burst trying not to crack up.

Sonam raises his hands defensively and smiles, "Ok, you got me there. So who am I going to fight first?" he raises his eyebrow

Nikki smiles, "Most likely someone from 11th division. Let's just hope and pray that you don't get stuck fighting their captain. If that happens, we can kiss you goodbye, dude."

Sonam blinks, "Great, that's encouraging" he rolls his eyes.

Nikki shrugs, "Don't shoot the messenger kid, I'm just telling you what my captain told me." she nods.

Sonam shrugs, "Whatever. All I need to know is where I need to go, and who my first opponent is. I'll either beat him, or he'll beat me. Either way I have to fight, so I might as well just accept that fact." he sighs

Nikki smiles, "That's the spirit kid!" She grabs his wrist and yanks him along towards the academy, Nadimar following and laughing.

Sonam has no idea what he's in for...

**SORRY that chappie sucked so much guys. But hey, I was rushed. .**

**Ah well, next chappie will be longer, and better, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Arena and a Challenger

**Hey guys =D**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Talking to my gf Natalie,and bestest friends overrules the story on my priorities list :P**

**But anyway, YAY UPDATE! =D**

**I don't own bleach, but I own my characters.**

* * *

**On with the story... Now.**

Sonam, Nadimar, and Nikki all stayed silent as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop over the seireitei, Nikki looking around thoughtfully, Sonam looking straight ahead bored, and Nadimar daydreaming somewhat.

The trio stopped abruptly, almost running into each other as Nikki stopped dead in her tracks. "Ah, here we are." she grins before grabbing a surprised Sonam by the arm and throwing him off the side of the building. Sonam hits the ground hard as a cloud of dust flies up into the air.

Sonam shakes his head and stands up shakily as the smoke clears, revealing him to be standing in an arena, circular, with bleachers around the edges, and a first aid station nearby.

Sonam looks up to where Nikki is standing and growls, "Ya didn't have to throw me!" he yells.

Nikki grins wide, "Yeah but it was more fun this way."

Sonam shakes his head, "So what now? I just wait for an opponent?" he raises his eyebrow.

Nikki smiles, "You catch on quick. I'll be sending people over here to fight you as I run into them. I'll send a couple of small fry, then I'll start sending the big dogs after you. We'll see how long you can last, then Old Man Yamamoto will gauge your power level and what division your suited for, and seat you immediately." she grins wide.

Sonam rubs his temples with the middle finger and thumb of his right hand, "Ok so basically I just wait here until I die, that about right?"

Nikki smiles and salutes, "You got it dude." she grins, "Now me and Nadimar have to go file some paperwork with our captain. We'll be back in a while now to see how you're coming along, ok?" she smiles.

Sonam nods and sighs passively, "Alright, whatever you want, just get out of here will ya?" he smiles playfully.

Nikki grins and shunpoes away, Nadimar following close behind. Sonam sighs and walks to the bleachers, sitting down hard on the stands and pulling his sword out of it's sheath slightly, The sword wasn't ordinary for a zanpakuto in any means. It was a katana that was slightly longer than normal, with a black blade, a white hilt, a black ribbon flowing from the hilt, and a black cross-guard shaped like a Shuriken. He gives his blade a look-over and re-sheathes it, wondering how, where, when, and why he received this blade. He smiles and shakes his head, "_Nothing to worry about now,_" he thinks to himself, "_I'll just use it to stay alive for now._" he sighs.

After what seemed like hours, a man flashsteps into the arena, looking around and grinning widely as he looks over Sonam, "Greetings, I am your first opponent. Decided on by Head Captain Yamamoto himself."

Sonam looks the stranger over, he was tall but not too tall. The stranger was bald, didn't have any accessories on his robes, had his sheath slung behind his head, over his shoulders with his hands resting on the sheath.

Sonam raises his eyebrow, "Oh? And who exactly are you?" he inquires.

The stranger grins, "I am eleventh squad, third seat. Ikkaku Madarame."

TO BE CONTINUED~~~~

**Hey guys! Another sucky update, I know. But hey, it's getting intense huh, huh? =D**

**Sonam: No... no it isn't... why hasn't anyone fought already?**

**Me: Um.. because I'm trying not to have it end too quickly?**

**Sonam: Liar... it's because you can't develop a fight scene for crap and you know it.**

**Me: Quiet you... or I'll Falcon Punch your soul.**

**Sonam: *Shuts Up***

**R&R guys =D**


	8. Chapter 7: A Challenge and a Reveal

**Ok guys, here we go. It's time to d-d-d-d-dddduel. =D**

**Sonam: Really... a Yu-Gi-Oh! Reference... REALLY?**

**Me: Shut up. Don't judge me .**

**I don't own bleach, but I own my characters. Steal them and die horribly.**

* * *

**On with the story.**

Sonam opens his eyes wide in surprise, "Eleventh squad... so the combat division. Third seat... so you're up there in power, huh?"

Sonam blinks, "_Damn my bad luck,_" he thinks to himself, "_Nikki said I was going to get small fry. Not a high rank off the bat._" he scowls visibly

The bald man spins his sheath in his hand and pulls the sword out of it, standing in a right-leg-front, left-leg-back, left-hand-with-sheath-front, right-hand-with-sword-back position.

Sonam sighs and draws his zanpakuto from it's sheath slowly, twirling it in circles before stopping it mid-air, pointing the blade at the third seat, "Ok, so I'm just going to try and survive. If that leads to me running like a little bitch, or beating your ass into the ground, no hard feelings either way baldy."

Ikakku winces visibly, "B...baldy... I'll show you, you little punk!" The third seat grimaces and leaps forward, swinging both his sheath and his sword at Sonam.

Sonam widens his eyes in surprise and raises his sword, feeling the strength of his opponent as he's pushed down and backwards, cracking the ground below him under the pressure. He grimaces as his opponent swings his sword hard, knocking his blade to the side before punching Sonam in the face.

Sonam sprawls backwards, landing in the dirt and opening his eyes in surprise at the strength of his third seat, "You really are an interesting case." the third seat grins and jumps forward, swinging his sheath down hard at Sonam's head.

Sonam raises his blade, calmly slicing the sheath in half before swinging his hand and slamming Ikakku in the chest with the hilt of his sword, sending the third seat back into the dirt, making Ikakku hit his head, hard, on the dirt floor of the arena before flying back into the stands.

Ikakku stands up and blinks, "What are you kid?" before suddenly grinning, shunpoing forward, and slicing a surprised Sonam from hip to shoulder, spraying blood everywhere as Sonam falls to his knees.

Sonam grimaces, clenching his fists tightly, "_I don't remember what I am,_" he thinks to himself, "_All I remember is how to fight, and how to raise my power level up a bit..._" he grimaces, "_I don't know how to access any of my power... and I'm getting KILLED for it!_" he yells in his head.

"_You freakin idiot! How the hell do you not remember anything? I thought we were close!_" a mysterious, evil-sounding, twisted, male, oddly familiar voice said in his head, cackling maniacly.

"_Calm down, I'm sure that it isn't Sonam's fault he doesn't remember us._" another voice said, this one definitely a younger female, but the voice still sounded a bit twisted and distorted.

Just then, two figures appeared in front of him as the world around him faded away, leaving him in what looked to be a completely pitch-black world. Nothing visible except the people around him, and only because everywhere he stepped, a bright line would shine up from where they were.

"Where the HELL am I?" Sonam said, opening his eyes wide and gaping at the area around them, surprised even more by the fact that his wound was gone.

"You haven't figured it out yet? Shit you're either dead stupid or you really did forget everything!" the twisted male voice said, coming from a figure that made Sonam jump, it was... HIM!

The figure standing in front of him was an exact copy of himself, except with pale white skin, and black hair instead of his own silver-ish white. The clone-ish version of himself standing in front of him had black eyes with yellow irises and a permanently twisted smirk.

"Ok, so who the hell are you..." Sonam blinks in surprise.

"We should be familiar to you... guess you forgot more than we thought."

The other figure spoke this time, a woman looking to be around her 20s who was free-floating above the ground, surrounded by a black cloak that enveloped her entire body except her head and hands. Her face could be described as beautiful, but there was an evil present there in her cold, ice-blue eyes and her raven black, shoulder length hair that made her look just... well.. evil. Her voice was a smooth sort of deceiving to where you couldn't be sure whether she wanted to be your friend or stab you in the back. Her hands were the odd part. Where her hands were supposed to be, there were bony skeleton arms and hands, with oddly colored black bones!

Sonam shook his head, unable to believe what he was seeing, "Ok. So neither of you have answered any of my questions. Where am I? And who ARE you two?" Sonam growled

The woman spoke, "I am Kage No Shufu... I am your zanpakuto spirit. And this," she waves to the twisted copy of himself, "We refer to him here as Holnam. Short for Hollow Sonam. He is your inner hollow. And this," she gestured to the world around them, "Is your inner world, full of your reiatsu's unique signature, the third source of your power. The first being me and the second being hollow you here." she points quickly at Holnam.

Sonam raises his eyebrow at the twisted copy of himself, "Inner Hollow? So ok, what the hell am I guys?"

Kage No Shufu smiles a bit insanely, "You, my dear Sonam. Are the former Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, the former leader of the Espada, and the former leader of the Masked Army known as the vizards. You are most likely the single most powerful being in soul society."

Holnam grins wide, "Yeah, and old man yamamoto didn't like all your power, he saw you as a threat, but instead of just killin ya, or dumpin ya un-remembered body somewhere. The head captain got greedy and decided to get you back on his side and fighting for him instead of against him or above him." the hollow tsks, "Shows ya how corrupt that bastard is."

Sonam blinks... all this information triggering his entire memory to come flooding back to him... his time as the Granado Espada.. his purification into the shinigami ranks where he became Captain Commander.. his time as the Vizard leader... his power... and he now remembered the one that he loved.

Sonam stares at the ground, grimacing, causing Holnam to smirk, "So what're ya gonna do now huh?"

Sonam looks up at Holnam evilly through his bangs, smirking visibly "I'm going to play along.. Pretend my memory is still gone.. get information and kick the living crap out of any challengers I get... And then... when they least expect it..." he grins insanely, "I'm going to stab Yamamoto through his cold, unfeeling heart!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

**WHOAH PLOT TWISTS =D**

**lol, seriously, though...**

**Kage No Shufu is japanese for "Shadow Mistress." Makes you wonder what his powers are hmmmm?**

**Also, this is going to be fun :D**

**R&R, and see ya next time =D**


	9. Chapter 8: An End and A Beginning

**Hello all, time to conclude this epic battle and move on, eh what?**

**I don't own bleach, but I do own my characters and their powers.**

* * *

**On with the story.**

Sonam's vision swirled as his inner-world faded, returning him back to a gashed state on his knees on the arena floor. He grins knowingly at the ground before feigning falling over forward on his face. Listening closely as he hears his opponents footsteps approach.

"Hey," The third seat calls out, "You ok pal?"

Sonam grins at the dirt before back-flipping up and swinging his katana hard, knocking Ikakku's sword out of his hand before twirling gracefully and landing on his feet.

The third seat opens his eyes wide, "Where'd this new strength come from?" Ikakku inquires, "You are a really creepy kid..."

Sonam grins wide, walking over to Ikakku's sword and kicking it back at the third seat, "Take it back, I wouldn't want this to be TOO easy." the boy grins menacingly.

Ikakku raises his eyebrow, grabbing the sword, "Alright then kid, you asked for it." the third seat jams the blade back into the sheath backwards, hilt first, "EXTEND! HOZUKIMARU!" the third seat yells, his sheath and sword merging into a long spear, which the third seat twirls, smiling widely.

Sonam shakes his head, "Not good enough..." he grins insanely, suddenly disappearing from the third seat's vision, the third seat looks around confused before feeling a sharp pain in his chest. He looks down to see a blade sticking out from where his heart should be. Ikakku turns around to see Sonam standing there with a demonic grin on his face.

Sonam stares Ikakku dead in the eye and slides the blade down his body to his waist, cutting Ikakku down the middle vertically from his heart down."I told you... Not good enough." Sonam smiles, shaking his head as he twists his blade sideways, slicing Ikakku in half with one clean stroke. Flinging the blood of his blade and sheathing it.

"That," Sonam exclaims, "Was far to easy." Sonam smiles evilly, looking around before shunpoing up to the roof above him, sitting down and looking over seireitei. "Yep. I'm going to bring this entire place down Kage. Brick by muthafucking brick." he nods with certainty, standing up and dashing off towards his next, and by far his most unexpected fight...

To be continued!

**Yes! Another crappy ending! XD**

**I know that Ikakku fans are SO going to hate me for this chappie. But w/e, it shows how awesome Sonam is. **

**R&R, love yews, bye =D**


	10. Chapter 9: A Meeting and an Ally

**Ok, my net's down for a bit so I have time to update xD**

**I guess that means you guys might get 1 or even 2 new chapters today! Woo! =D**

**I don't own bleach, but I own my characters and their powers.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

Sonam races over the rooftops of seireitei, hopping from building to building as he approaches Sogyoku hill, where the Captain Commander, and the two women that brought him here, would be. He jumps one last building before stopping. Looking to the ground below him to see the staircase leading up towards his destination.

"_I remember everything now,_" Sonam thought to himself, "_I remember my enemies, but more importantly, my allies, and it seems a few of them are powerful enough to give me an edge here._" he smiles maniacally

Sonam leaps off the roof and lands in front of the staircase standing up, looking up and grinning wide, "Oh how the mighty king will fall once I'm done with this place." he thinks aloud to himself, smirking and taking the first step of the staircase before opening his eyes wide in surprise.

The surprise fades momentarily and Sonam narrows his gaze and sighs, unsheathing his blade and twirling it in his hand, turning around to face the familiar reiatsu approaching him.

A tall, well built man stepped out from behind one of the buildings surrounding the staircase. The man's spiky hair with bells on the ends of the spikes bouncing slightly. The man's well known maniacal grin present, along with his infamous battle scars and eye patch.

Sonam chuckles and twirls his blade in his hand, "Well well well... look who we have here. If it isn't eleventh squad captain Kenpachi Zaraki." Sonam grins

Zaraki smiles, "Yeah, it's me alright, so tell me, why'd you have to go and carve up my third seat like an underfed hollow?"

Sonam smirks, "Well that was my bad, but he did get in my way."

Zaraki grins wide, "Well then if he was in your way then it was your right to cut him down.". The captain chuckled and rubs the back of his head, "So listen kid, it seems you got your memories back, so I'm assumin you know what happened to you and why. I want you to know that I'm still your ally regardless." The captain grins evilly, "You always lead me to the best fights."

Sonam mocks tipping an invisible hat, "Much obliged Kenpachi. I'll require your services soon I believe," Sonam smirks, "If, that is, you can deal with extreme heat and if you're morally able to stab old men." Sonam grins insanely.

Kenpachi nods and chuckles, "Same old Sonam. Alright well you need anything, you know how to contact me. Just start a fight." the 11th captain grins.

Sonam smiles, nods, and continues his walk up the staircase. Not knowing the unexpected danger waiting for hm at the top...

TO BE CONTINUED

**I seem to end up with that line at the end of every chappie don't I? I guess closure isn't my thing hm?**

**Ah well, R&R folks.**


	11. Chapter 10: Unexpected Opponents

**Hey guys, new chappie and this one's longer! I was working on this ALL day at school =D**

**I don't own bleach, but I own my characters, and their powers**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

Sonam ran the last dozen or so steps two at a time before reaching the top of the massive staircase. He grinned insanely at the first division headquarters towering in front of him.

Sonam fixes his expression, making sure that he still looked amnesiac, and that his reiatsu was cloaked, before walking into the building, gazing left and right in the empty entrance corridor, looking for the two women who had taken him to Soul Society.

"Well, it doesn't seem like anyone's h-"

Just then, Sonam felt something hit him hard in the side of the head, catapulting him through the wall and out of the first division building.

Sonam hits the large seki-seki wall of the upper level, head first. Falling to the ground and grimacing slightly.

"Son of a BITCH that hurt!' Sonam growls, standing up and turning towards the building, trying to see who or what had launched him like that.

Sonam's eyes shot open wide, seeing the dust start to clear. And there... standing in the opening... was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"What the hell are you DOING strawberry?" Sonam shouts at Ichigo, throwing aside his cover.

Ichigo scowls at Sonam, "I felt your reiatsu re-emerge and went to the arena to discover why. Instead I found a bisected Ikakku and no trace of your reiatsu. "

Ichigo steps out of the building, pulling Zangetsu off of his back and pointing it at Sonam, "I figured that you'd have a beef with Old Man Yamamoto. So I came here, warned him, and set up this ambush special for you." Ichigo smirks, "Yamamoto's safe in his quarters, and you're about to be lunch meat."

Sonam raises his eyebrow at Ichigo, starting to chuckle before busting out in full on laughter, holding his stomach and doubling over.

Sonam's laughter slows before stopping entirely, "Ah wow kid, that's a riot. You think that Yamamoto is really safe? Kid, I don't care where he goes, he will never be safe as long as my heart is still kickin'."

Sonam scowls, drawing his sword from it's sheath, "You used to be my friend, Ichigo, but I will have no regrets about cutting you down if you're going to get between me and my goal."

Ichigo says nothing, holding Zangetsu at the ready. Sonam growls and charges, twirling his sword before throwing it up in the air above Ichigo, shunpoing up to grab it and bringing it down hard towards Ichigo.

A flash of light, the sound of metal on metal, and Sonam's sword is stopped inches from Ichigo's face.

Sonam blinks in surprise, his blade held above Ichigo's head by two sealed Zanpakuto, the swords crisscrossing to block his sword.

Sonam steps back, smiling, "Well well, If it isn't the loyal pets here to defend their master."

Ichigo smiles at the newcomers, Nikki and Nadimar, as they sheath their Zanpakuto.

Nikki breathes out heavily and turns to her captain, "Man that guy hits like a freight train!"

Ichigo half-smirks, half-sneers at his subordinates, "Well jumping in without assessing the enemy's power like that WAS kind of stupid.."

Nadimar starts chuckling, "Yeah, but we felt like getting hands-on experience in blocking Zanpakuto."

Nikki grins, "Plus, we weren't just going to let this guy decapitate our Captain."

Sonam starts clapping, resting his sword on his shoulder and smiling, "Well this is a surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Nikki rolls her eyes, "We felt out captain's reiatsu spike and came a-runnin'"

Nadimar shakes her head, "We didn't know that we'd find you here, nor that you'd be trying to kill Captain Kurosaki. What happened to you Sonam?"

Sonam grins insanely, twirling his zanpakuto in his hand, "I got my memory back! I remember EVERYTHING!"

Sonam glares at Nikki, "I remember who you killed."

Nikki sighs, rubbing the back of her head and staring at the ground, "Look, kid. She was being devoured by a hollow. We couldn't save her without risking more innocent lives, you need to understand that."

"NO!" Sonam yells out, "Tanilae meant more to me than that! I would have gladly sacrificed lives to save her! But your soul reaper morals had to get in the way!"

Sonam's reiatsu skyrockets, his grimacing demonic sneer aimed at the trio in front of him. He twirls his zanpakuto slowly as the strength of his reiatsu crushes the walls and floor around him.

Ichigo moves his body in front of the girls to protect them from the massive reiatsu of his ex-comrade. Ichigo knew that the huge power-increase that Sonam just went through wasn't even his full power. Nikki MIGHT be able to survive, being his lieutenant.. but Nadimar, as his fifth seat, wouldn't be able to live.

Sonam's grin fades and he stops twirling his zanpakuto, digging it into the ground and gripping the hilt with both hands, twisting the hilt clockwise in the ground. Sonam twists the side of his mouth up in a sneer, "Engulf them and hold them prisoner in their own despair, KAGE NO SHUFU!" Sonam yells, the sword dissolving into pure shadow, climbing up Sonam's arms to the elbow, solidifying into smooth, black, armored gloves. Each with a red sphere on the forearm, both spheres having a black, vertical slit of an eye, almost like a cat's, in them, looking around everywhere.

Sonam grins wide, "This shouldn't take long. I'm going to kill you three, Yamamoto, and ANYONE ELSE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY!"

Ichigo, Nikki, and Nadimar all smirk, "We'll see about that."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Better chapter eh? =D**

**Anywayz, this took me forever so ima go nap now. See ya in Chappie 11**


	12. Chapter 11: Stepping it Up

**Hola guys, new update =D**

**I'm 12 chapters in now, and I still haven't gotten ONE review. This makes me sad guys...**

**Ah well. I don't own bleach, but I own my characters and their powers.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Sonam flicks his wrist and flicks his gloved hands into fists, smiling at the three opponents before him.

"Get ready, because here I come!" Sonam yells, grinning wide as he disappears from the vision of the others.

"Where the hell did he go?" Nikki yells, "He couldn't have disappeared... Did he run aw-"

That's when Sonam appears again, in front of Ichigo and between the two girls, punching them both in the stomach and smirking at Ichigo. Sending Nadimar flying into the nearby wall, and Nikki sliding back across the ground.

"Ah," Nikki exclaims, wincing, "I figured this guy's holding back, if he's THIS strong without fighting at full strength..."

Nikki shook her head, not wanting to think about that right now.

Sonam smiles wide, watching Nadimar pry herself from the wall, he turns and glares at Ichigo.

"Strawberry, I can't believe you'd betray one of your own.. This is disappointing."

Ichigo scowls, "A lot's changed since you were last here, Sonam. Twelfth division found a way to cleanse that side of me. I'm one hundred percent soul reaper now."

Sonam raises his eyebrow, "You coward." Sonam sneers, "Were you too scared of the power? Was that it little strawberry? "

Ichigo scowls at Sonam as Nikki walks over to join her captain.

"What did he mean by you being afraid of the power? Or you 'betraying one of your own?'"

Ichigo shakes his head, "If Sonam plans on using his full power, you'll find out soon enough.."

Sonam cackles, "I won't need to use my full power against you lot!"

Nadimar walks to her captain as well, having freed herself from the wall. "Wow, you were right about the freight train thing, Nikki!"

Nikki chuckles, "I told you!"

Sonam barks, "You guys done with the banter yet?" Sonam smirks and charges, swinging a hard right punch for Nadimar's face. She raises her sword in reflex to block the punch, but suddenly a burst of blue energy fires out and sends Sonam flying into the far wall.

The girls, eyes wide in amazement, turn to see their captain standing with his zanpakuto pointed at where Sonam used to be, the tip of the sword smoking slightly.

"Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo remarks calmly.

Nikki and Nadimar gape, "Captain! You haven't had to use that ability in years!" Nikki states alarmingly.

Ichigo grins, "Yeah, I know. Feels kind of nostalgic.."

Nikki and Nadimar giggle before Ichigo motions for them to stay alert, "Here he comes." Ichigo states as the dust from the impact starts to clear, showing Sonam, completely uninjured, cracking his neck at the foot of the wall.

"Ah, that's better." Sonam comments, turning to Ichigo and smirking, "What? You didn't really expect that overgrown lightning bolt could hurt me, now did you?"

Ichigo sighs, and shakes his head, "No I guess not." he scowls, extending his arm and pointing his sword at Sonam, placing his left hand on his right bicep as his blue reiatsu charges around him.

"Well then maybe," Ichigo smirks as Sonam widens his eyes in a mix of surprise, fear, and shock, "I should step it up a bit, eh, Sonam?"

Ichigo closes his eyes as his reiatsu flows around him before it finishes charging, flowing quickly back into him. His eyes snap open and he smiles at Sonam, uttering a single word, "Ban-kai." Ichigo grins, a HUGE blast of energy flying out of him as dust is kicked up everywhere.

Sonam's eyes dart around, knowing what Ichigo's bankai means for him. It means that he has to start being serious.

The dust starts to clear, revealing Ichigo Kurosaki's bankai. A long, solid black, katana with a black swastika-shaped cross-guard. Along with the katana, Ichigo gains a black jacket with a long black mantle with white trim over his Soul Reaper garb.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo says, stating the name of his bankai.

Sonam chuckles and grins, "This'll be fun."

Nikki scowls at Sonam, 'Don't bet on us making this easy for you, bitch!"

Nikki raises her sword above her head, spinning it with her fingers slowly before letting go, letting it spin on it's own. "Erupt, Kazan Shibou!" She cries out, the spinning sword melting into white-hot magma, falling on Nikki's arm and crawling down it, forming into a two-sided red mace with ornate orange and white designs down the side and holes instead of spikes. Nikki twirls the mace and smirks, "Let's do this."

Nadimar taps her chin thoughtfully, "I should probably help the best I can..." she shrugs.

Nadimar throws her sword into the air, clapping her hands together and snapping her eyes open wide, "Tear Down, Hariken No Senkou Utsuwa!" The sword blows apart, the wind from the blast swirling around Nadimar's right arm, forming a teal gauntlet with spiked, dark blue knuckles. "I'm ready!" Nadimar smiles.

Sonam smirks, "Hm... a captain's bankai, a lieutenant at shikai who might have bankai, and a fifth seat at shikai... All against me? Hardly seems fair... but I'm confident."

Ichigo shakes his head, "You never learn, do you Sonam?" he sighs, charging at Sonam full force, swinging his bankai down hard as Sonam raises his glove calmly to block it.

Ichigo's sword hits Sonam's glove, the impact causing a cloud of dust that covered half of seireitei.. The result of the clash concealed...

TO BE CONTINUED!

**How's that for a good chappie, eh? =DDDD**

**I'm seriously working hard on these now. Hope you enjoy 'em =D**

"**Kazan Shibou" is Japanese for "Volcanic Demise."**

"**Hariken No Senkou Utsuwa" is Japanese for "Hurricane Punch"**

**This'll be fun :D**


	13. Chapter 12:  The Beginning of the End

**Hey Everyone! =D**

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story, I had a lot going on plus I kept leaving my notebook at school.**

**Well here it is, chapter 12. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own bleach but I own my characters and their powers.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

The dust from the clash starts, Nikki and Nadimar both anxiously gaze into the dust where their captain last was.

There, standing in the middle of a crater formed by the force of the impact formed by the force of the impact, was Ichigo, standing over Sonam, who was on one knee and breathing heavily.

"You worn out already, old friend?" Ichigo asks Sonam, venom in his voice.

Sonam looks up at Ichigo through his silvery hair, "Not... Quite..." Sonam coughs out, slamming both palms into the ground.

Suddenly, Sonam's shadow extends, coming out of the ground and wrapping around Sonam, pulling him into the ground with it.

"What the hell? Where did he go?" Ichigo screams as Sonam's shadow disappears.

An evil chuckle is heard, followed by an evil voice seeming to come from everywhere at once.

"Oh, so sorry, I had to start using some of the tricks up my sleeve or we'd never have gotten anywhere." Sonam's voice chuckles from every direction.

Ichigo scowls, "Why don't you come out and face me, Sonam?"

There's a pause, followed by another evil cackle, "My pleasure."

Suddenly, Ichigo feels a stabbing pain in his stomach, he turns around slowly to see a scimitar that had formed from his shadow, stabbing into his stomach and out his front from the ground.

"What... what the hell?" Ichigo coughs out, blood dripping from the side of his mouth with the words.

The shadow pulls out of Ichigo's back and stomach, dissolving from the scimitar back into Ichigo's shadow.

"I'm sorry old friend." Sonam's voice calls out from the shadows, "I can't afford to lose to you."

Nikki scowls and looks around, "How about you just show us how powerful you are in person instead of hiding in the shadows like a coward!"

Ichigo glances worriedly at his lieutenant, "Nikki... Don't."

Nikki glances at her captain, "Sorry, but I have to."

Sonam laughs, "How heartwarming, very well then."

Ichigo's shadow breaks away from him, swirling up in the air, suddenly, the shadow falls away, revealing a smiling Sonam standing there as the shadows return to Ichigo.

"Nikki, Nikki, Nikki," Sonam taunts, smirking at the lieutenant, "It seems that we were destined to fight. So let's have it."

Nikki glances at her bleeding captain, "Fine, but just leave the other two alone."

Sonam chuckles, "Not a chance, I need to finish here first."

Sonam walks slowly towards Ichigo, pulling his shadow out of the ground and wrapping it around his gloves, pulling back his fist and punching in Ichigo's direction, sending the shadows flying at him in high pressure dark energy globes.

Just then, out of nowhere, a HUGE blast of wind collides with the shadow projectiles, blasting them off course and into the wall.

Sonam gapes in surprise, turning his head to look for the culprit.

Standing there, gauntlet fist extended, was Nadimar.

"No way you're killing our captain, Sonam. Not a chance in hell."

Sonam grins in mock warmth, "Well if it isn't the fifth seat, finally stepping it up."

Nadimar waves her gauntlet in a circle, the wind circling around it in a mini-hurricane. She punches, all the air goes flying in a high-energy blast towards Sonam.

Sonam calmly side-steps, glancing back as a nearby building is destroyed by the force of the wind.

"Well this isn't going to be as easy as I thought... good." Sonam remarks, smirking cockily.

"Don't get too cocky shadow boy." Nikki smiles slyly.

Sonam cackles, "I'm not being cocky. I'm stating fact. If this was going to be too easy, I wouldn't have any fun with it"

Nikki growls, "Alright, it's time you pay for all the crap you've done."

Nikki starts twirling the mace, swinging both ends at Sonam repeatedly, she smirks and steps back, "Kazan Shibou art number one! Hi No Boruto Mugen!"

Nikki grins as both ends of the mace glow white-hot, she begins twirling it again, but with each twirl, fireballs jettison out of both ends towards her target. Sonam.

Sonam's eyes widen in surprise as he has to dodge around and use most of his strength just to keep the mace and fireballs from hitting him.

Nikki keeps battering away at Sonam's defenses, wearing him down extremely.

Sonam disappears into the shadows before reappearing a ways away, grimacing at the trio, "I can't lose! You can't beat me!"

Nikki sighs and turns to the other two, "All together now?"

Ichigo and Nadimar nod, all shunpoing to different sides of Sonam.

Sonam growls, charging at Nadimar.

Nadimar pulls her fist back, collecting wind around the gauntlet. "Hariken No Senkou Utsuwa number one, Kyuugeki Na Tsuki." She says calmly, punching straight, sending the burst of wind flying at Sonam, hitting him in the chest, catapaulting him back towards Nikki, who promptly clubs him in the stomach, then the skull with her two sided mace, sending him towards Ichigo.

Sonam grimaces in pain, turning to look Ichigo in the eye as the captain charges reiatsu on the end of his bankai.

Sonam closes his eyes as Ichigo swings his blade at Sonam. Ichigo screams, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" Sending the wave of black energy unique to his bankai straight at Sonam, sending the man hurtling into a building. The building collapses and the resulting dust obscures Sonam from view.

Nikki and Nadimar cheer loudly and hug each other, "He's gone! We did it!"

They run over to their captain, exclaiming loudly and cheering.

Ichigo smiles at the two widely, "Yeah, I guess we did, huh?"

A loud crack, followed by a louder boom.

The sky darkens, the soul society's sun is blacked out, the dust starts to clear.

The building that Sonam got knocked into was decimated, and his impact left a large crater,

Struggling to stand, in the center of the crater, shirt ripped to shreds, hair scraggly, sweating from strain, was Sonam.

"H..how Ch..e..eap... G..Ganging up on me like th...that..." Sonam coughs out, pulling himself to his feet and grimacing from the extreme pain.

Ichigo scowls at the man, "It's over, you've used up all your tricks. Give up, Sonam."

Sonam cackles loudly, coughing hard from his injuries.

"Used up all my t...tricks? No... Not ev...even close old f..friend."

Sonam continues coughing, his gloves dissolving back into shadow and falling to the ground.

Nikki blinks in surprise, "Is he returning his zanpakuto to it's sealed state?"

Ichigo sighs, gazing towards Sonam, "If only."

The shadows from Sonam's gloves start engulfing his entire body, climbing up to his neck, and then over the back of his head.

Sonam smirks and speaks a single word before the shadows engulf him completely.

"Bankai."

Everything goes black, and all hope seems lost.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**How was that guys? Better? =D**

**Next chapter is already written, but I'm taking a short break before I type it in.**

**Hi No Boruto Mugen means "Fire Bolt Infinity"**

**Kyuugeki Na Tsuki means "Jab"**

**R&R =D**


	14. Chapter 13: The Penultimate PowerUp

**Chapter 13 guys, a little earlier than I had planned to write it.**

**But meh, what the heck =D**

**On with the story! =D**

* * *

**I don't own bleach, but I own my characters and their powers.**

Nadimar gapes and starts trembling, "Did... did he say Bankai?"

Ichigo nods solemnly, staring into the black void that Sonam disappeared into.

Nikki stares intently, "Sonam.. I'm going to have to kill you to stop you, aren't I?"

The tension builds up to a dangerously high level before the shadows that engulfed Sonam start disappearing into the ground. Leaving only an oddly shaped cloak of shadow floating in the air.

The cloak lowers closer to the ground, two black skeleton legs, arms, feet and hands emerging from within and stretching out, bending slightly. The legs touching the ground and the arms resting by the sides of the cloak, giving it a vaguely human structure without a head.

The top of the cloak opens up, and Sonam lifts his head out, cracking his neck and smirking.

Sonam's bankai had radically changed his appearance, turning his hair a midnight black, his eyes a blood red, and his skin the palest white you could imagine. There was also a red line from above his right eyebrow to below his right eye.

"Subeteno Kage No Megami," Sonam states, finishing his transformation with the name of his Bankai.

"Time for the tide of battle to turn." Sonam deadpans, his voice having morphed to sound older, and unmistakeably evil.

Ichigo sighs, shaking his head, "It's all going to be decided now."

Nadimar and Nikki scowl at the bankai Sonam. Nikki sighs, "Damn straight."

Nadimar sends several blasts of wind out of her gauntlet towards Sonam, less of an offensive and more of a test of his power increase.

Sonam smirks, "Please." the evil voice rumbles, Sonam lifts a skeleton hand and claws through the blasts of air, swatting them away without effort.

Sonam cackles, "I would appreciate it if we stopped messing around and got serious now."

"Sounds good to me, Bone boy." Nikki taunts.

Nikki grins, twirling her mace in circles before charging head on at Sonam.

Ichigo's eyes open wide in shock, "Nikki! Wait! Don't rush him!"

But Nikki had only one thing on her mind, beating Sonam.

Nikki flashsteps up above Sonam and begins swinging her mace up for a downward strike before realizing that he had a ball of shadow energy in his hand. She tries to shunpo away, but too late as he fires it straight at her.

She closes her eyes and braces for impact, but none ever comes. When she feels ground beneath her feet, she opens her eyes and almost instantly starts crying.

There, throat held crushingly tight by Sonam, was Nadimar. Her back smoking from the shadow ball she intercepted for Nikki.

Sonam growls in her face, "You little ant! You got in the way!"

Sonam squeezes Nadimar's throat, the skeleton fingers piercing her jugular as blood starts to flow out.

Nadimar strains to look over at Nikki, "I'm so... sorry." She coughs out, blood running out of her mouth now.

Sonam scowls and crushes Nadimar's throat, tossing the body to the side to bleed out on the floor.

Sonam turns to smirk at the shocked and tearing up Nikki, slowly licking the blood off his fingers, "She was worthless," he begins, grinning insanely, "and she doesn't die well either, she squirms too much."

Nikki clenches her teeth and her fists, "You bastard! I'm going to fucking kill you!" she screams, tears running down her cheeks now.

Sonam breaths in deeply, smiling, "Good, that's what I like to hear."

Nikki begins charging at Sonam, but then out of nowhere, a black wave of energy cuts in front of her, hurtling at Sonam.

Nikki looks back to see Ichigo standing there, his bankai extended after having fired the Getsuga.

Sonam smirks again, "Let me show you the power difference between you and I, Ichigo."

Sonam extends a bony hand as the black wave hurtles towards him, the wave stopping dead in it's tracks when it hits his hand, the energy pulsing and screaming like a mad dog for release.

Sonam closes his hand, crushing the entire wave of energy, he cracks his neck and grins.

Ichigo stands there, stoic. The scowl on his face his only show of emotion.

Nikki's eyes flash from Sonam, to Ichigo, back to Sonam, then to Nadimar's body. Her worry and pain written on her face.

Sonam looks to Nikki, smiling before suddenly appearing in front of her, grabbing her by the head and throwing her into the nearest building.

Nikki crashes through the wall at full force, tumbling across the floor of the building. She finally comes to a stop when she hits the adjacent wall, attempting to stand up before sitting down hard, rubbing her head.

She shakes her head and slouches, "It's no good. We can't beat him! He's too strong!" she says aloud to herself.

"_Yes, you CAN beat him. And you know how, you're just too scared to use it._" A female voice says in Nikki's head.

"Shut up, Kazan Shibou." Nikki states emotionlessly.

Kazan Shibou giggles, "_Well if you're not scared, then USE it._"

Nikki shakes her head, "I can't. It's barely developed. I've only learned two of the techniques, plus my shikai abilities..."

Kazan Shibou chuckles, "_Well then, I need to teach you some real quick don't I?_"

Nikki grins and closes her eyes, entering her innerworld.

Back outside, Sonam and Ichigo are staring each other down, waiting on some signal of attack.

Sonam quickly fires off several shadow blasts at once, which Ichigo quickly cuts through, followed by another, highly charged ball of shadow which Ichigo deflects with a Getsuga.

Sonam grins, "Looks like we're evenly matched."

Ichigo narrows his eyes, "What're you hiding up your sleeve, Sonam?"

Sonam smiles a little, "It's that obvious, eh?"

Ichigo scowls, "I knew you weren't going to make this easy..."

Sonam smiles, two swords forming from the shadows around him, floating into his hands.

"Get ready," Sonam smiles, "I'm going to end this in one blow."

Sonam pulls his arm back and prepares to strike when he hears someone laugh behind him.

He whirls around and sees Nikki standing there, arms crossed, her shikai in one hand, laughing.

Nikki stops laughing and smirks, "You're not the one who's going to end this, Sonam."

Nikki twirls her mace in front of her slowly before speeding up, turning the two-sided weapon into a virtual blur before letting it go, the mace spinning on it's own.

Nikki smiles, cracking her neck and knuckles before reaching out and stopping the mace mid-spin with one hand, having grabbed it dead-center.

Nikki turns it vertically and slams it into the ground, forming large cracks around the area of impact.

She rests one hand lightly on top of the mace, her fiery-red reiatsu exploding out from her and the sword, the spiritual energy flowing around her and her sword as she stares Sonam dead in the eye.

"Bankai."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Ok, the cliffhangers are going to stop soon, I promise. I'm no good at closure.**

**R&R =D**


	15. Chapter 14: The End

**And I'm back!**

**This is it guys, the last chapter, save the epilouge.**

**It's been fun, but it's time to send our characters off, let's see how this ends =)**

**I don't own bleach. But I own my characters. **

**On with the *sniff* last *sniff* chapter.**

The second the word leaves her lips, Nikki's mace explodes into molten magma, flowing over and surrounding her. Encasing Nikki in a cocoon of lava.

Sonam stares at the cocoon, dumbfounded. "What?" he says to himself, "How did SHE gain a Bankai? WHEN?"

The spiritual energy around the cocoon fluctuates and increases dramatically before the entire cocoon melts onto the ground, a large puddle of magma being the only evidence that it was ever there.

Sonam blinks in confusion, wondering where Nikki went.

As if on cue, a humanoid figure raises up, coated head to toe in the magma.

The figure stays there, floating stationary for second before the lava starts falling off into the puddle, once the last of it has gone, Nikki's bankai form is revealed.

Her hair is drastically longer, flowing down to the back of her knees now. The color has also changed, turning a fiery red with shocks of yellow and bright orange all the way down.

Nikki's eyes flash open, revealing red pupils, a yellow iris, and orange streaks in the white outer-eye. There are also red lines under her eyes, and an orange streak on her forehead.

Her outfit is what changed the most by far. The shinigami robes replaced by orange and red clothing, shorts and a tank top that were seemingly cut specifically to avoid heat.

There were orange armor guards running up her arms and down her legs, accompanied by a flowing yellow headband.

She smirks, flicking her hand towards the ground, the lava from the puddle floating up into it, covering her hand before traveling all the way up her arm, encasing the entire arm in lava.

The lava hardens, revealing the bankai form of her sword: A large bludgeon with an uncountable number of holes in it, encasing her entire right arm. She smiles, "Honoo No Megami." she states, the name of her bankai finishing the transformation.

Sonam looks on in amazement, "H.. HOW?"

Nikki grins before turning to her captain, "Sorry, Captain Kurosaki.. I was meaning to tell you but it was still undeveloped..."

Ichigo nods, resting his own bankai on his shoulder, "Don't sweat it, I already knew. I detected the change in spiritual pressure. Nice job, Lieutenant."

Nikki smiles, "Thank you Kurosaki-taicho."

Sonam growls, "You guys about done? We have a battle to finish here!"

Nikki turns to Sonam and smirks, "Oh we're going to finish it alright."

She moves with blinding speed, swinging her bludgeon at Sonam faster than should be possible with a weapon that big.

Sonam grunts as the bludgeon catches him in the chest, flinging him into the ground, hard, leaving a small crater where he hit.

"Ow." Sonam deadpans, pulling himself up off the ground and glaring at Nikki.

Nikki chuckles, "Hurts like a sonuvabitch, don't she?"

Sonam scowls, "Shut up!"

Nikki grins, "Looks like I hit a nerve."

Sonam growls, "You wish, fire girl!"

Nikki smiles menacingly, "Bring it on, shadow boy!"

Sonam spins his shadow blades in his hands, charging Nikki and swinging wildly.

Nikki calmly blocks, dodges, and counters for every strike Sonam sends her way, breaking through his defense several times to land a few strikes of her own.

Sonam smiles, "You're pretty good!"

Nikki laughs, "You haven't seen anything yet!"

Nikki jumps back, swinging the bludgeon and pointing it at Sonam, "Honoo No Megami art number one, Mugen No Honoo!"

The entire bludgeon glows white hit before firing an uncountable and unimaginable number of fire blasts from the holes in the bludgeon, every single one aimed towards the same target, Sonam.

Sonam's eyes shoot open wide in surprise as he tries to pull himself into the shadows to hide, but he reacted too late as the fire bolts hit him full force, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

Sonam stops when he makes contact with the wall, but the fire bolts keep on coming, the seemingly endless barrage of fire mercilessly assaulting Sonam.

The dust from the barrage obscures Sonam from view, but Nikki doesn't let that stop her, she continues to fire, wanting vengeance for Nadimar, and for Ikkaku.

After what seemed like hours, Nikki stopped her barrage, letting the dust clear as she looks on cautiously, not sure what state she left Sonam in.

Once the dust clears, Sonam's state is obvious.

His bankai form is in pieces, the cloak burnt and full of holes, and the already black legs and arms burnt up and charred visibly.

Sonam falls from the wall, landing on his hands and knees and breathing heavily, his hair falling in his face.

Nikki walks up to him, "It's over, Sonam. I've won."

Sonam glares up at the lieutenant, grimacing and sneering, "Like hell you have, I've still got a few tricks left!"

Sonam flashsteps to the side, away from Nikki, raising his hand up to his face as a ball of pitch-black reiatsu starts charging.

"Allow me to show you." Sonam states grimly, pulling his hand down over his face as the black reiatsu forms around it, morphing into a mask.

Nikki gapes, "What is that? That mask?"

Sonam grins under the mask, 'What? Ichigo never told you?" Sonam's voice has an audibly obvious twisted and distorted quality to it now, "I'm a vizard! A shinigami with hollow powers and a mask!" He points at Ichigo, "He USED to be one, but he gave up his power!"

Nikki winces, "Is that true, Captain."

Ichigo nods slowly, "Yes, sadly."

Sonam cackles, pointing his index finger at Nikki as a black ball of energy starts charging.

Nikki raises her eyebrow, not having seen any black energy attacks besides Ichigo's getsuga.

Sonam narrows his eyes, pointing directly at Nikki, "Cero."

Nikki's eyes shoot open wide as the Cero fires for her, shunpoing to the left and out of the way just barely in time to avoid it.

Nikki glances up and gets a good look at Sonam's mask. He had a pitch-black mask, almost impossible to see among the shadows of his cloak, were it not for the spikes, three apiece, on the left of the forehead and the right cheek, jutting out like horns. The most unusual thing was the fact that the mouth wasn't covered. Nikki could see his evil smirk through a rectangular slit in the mask. His now yellow eyes glaring at her through the eye holes.

Sonam blows on his smoking finger, "How do you like my cero?" he teases, "All the destruction of a Cero Oscuras, but in an ordinary cero. It even has the color!" Sonam grins, "Makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

Nikki shakes her head, "The only thing I'm wondering, is why you're so cocky, shadow boy?"

Sonam laughs maniacally, "Isn't it obvious? I'm cocky because there's no way that I can lose!"

Nikki swings her bludgeon around, holding it above her head, "Honoo No Megami art number two, Hi No Nami!"

She swings the bludgeon down towards Sonam, a huge, curved blast of fire jettisoning from it and speeding at Sonam.

Sonam raises his hand, stopping the wave as it barrels towards him, smiling in victory, but too soon, as his hands starts getting pushed backwards from the sheer force. He puts his other hand up as well, but to no avail, the force of the attack overwhelming his defence and engulfing him.

Nikki watches cautiously as the fire wave passes through Sonam's position and dissipates, not wanting to feel secure just yet.

Sonam pulls himself off of the ground, his extremely burnt shadow cloak floating mournfully in the breeze of Sereitei.

"G... Goddamn it!" Sonam spits out, raising a bony hand and pointing it at Nikki, "You can't kill me! I can't die!" Sonam laughs evilly and insanely, "Now FEEL MY POWER!"

Sonam charges at Nikki head on, his reiatsu peaking and flowing around him as he does.

Nikki lets her own reiatsu skyrocket, breathing deeply and putting a hand on the bludgeon, "Honoo No Megami art number three... Hijouni Atsui Ha..." she says calmly, pulling the hand back as a clump of the lava comes with it, forming into a longsword made of the magma.

She shakes her head as Sonam charges, "_I'm sorry_." She thinks to herself, "_For everything you think I've done to you. Please, forgive me_." She sighs, accepting what she has to do.

Sonam continues charging, swinging his blade at Nikki straight on, aiming for her face.

Nikki calmly sidesteps, and with one clean slice of her blade, decapitates Sonam.

Sonam's bony body hits the ground first, his mask shattering on the ground, and his head dissolving into shadow before it ever hits the ground.

Nikki closes her eyes, her bankai form fading away back into her sealed zanpakuto, which she sheathes, looking gloomily at Sonam's body as it dissolves, the light returning to seireitei.

"I'm sorry, old friend." Nikki voices solemnly, Sonam's body having fully dissolved into the sky now.

She smiles, turning towards her captain. She was relieved. Because through his death, there, in the disappearing spirit of his body, she could sense that after it all, he forgave her.

**THE END**

**Well, that's it. Story's over, there'll be an epilogue up soon. But besides that, this adventure has drawn to a close.**

**If you want me to write another, please let me know. =)**

**Until then...**

**See you, Space Cowboy.**


End file.
